Card Passer
Commander Card Passer is a minor character in the anime series Sonic X and its comic series published by Archie Comics. Once the head of C.L.I.P. ('C'onvert 'L'ateral 'I'nternational 'P'rogram), an important company affiliate to the Guardian Units of Nations which was charged with supplying weapons and covering some incidents from the general public, Passer led an unauthorized attack on Doctor Eggman during his truce with the President, believing he was actually planning another attack. As a result, Sonic the Hedgehog helped Eggman escape while Passer was fired from his position, but he soon joined the S.O.N.I.C.X. organization to get revenge on Sonic for making him lose his job. History Anime Card Passer appears on episode 50, "Running Out of Time". As everyone prepares to send Sonic and his friends back home, one of Passer's spies informs him that Eggman is working along with the military and warns him that it might be an attack in progress. Paranoid with defeating the doctor, Passer dispatches a whole army of G.U.N. robots to attack Eggman, and when he sees Sonic defending him, he calls him a traitor and attacks him as well. He charges his men with protecting the President from Sonic and his allies, but Rouge and Knuckles easily defeat them, as Passer is finally arrested by the police. Archie Comics Passer first appears as a S.O.N.I.C.X. member in issue #23. After they successfully capture Sonic, they all tell their tales about how they reunited in the first place. Sonic breaks into laughter at the group's name, believing it to be a fan club, and breaks out of the base with little effort, despite them sending their robots and Li Yan's gang after them. On issue #25, Doctor Kai Narasu creates a whole army of Sonic clones, but they are all accidentally made with different colors, leading the citizens into believing they are related to the original, although not the original himself. Because of that, Passer is the first to scold Narasu for his mistake, but after their leader, the Organizer shows them a news broadcast where Sonic challenges the clones to a duel, his overconfidence gets the best of him as he decides to see the plan to the end. However, Sonic tricks Eggman into destroying the clones, and even with Narasu's final clone attacking him (which is ironically Classic Sonic), Sonic tricks Passer into seeing the clone's shadow among the smoke, making him think that it is the real one and ordering an attack with laser guns, destroying it for good. All of Passer's other appearances are reduced to cameos until the end of the series. Personality Ever since the beginning, Passer was a severe warmonger among the G.U.N. personnel. Since CLIP handled most of the military's activities, they had access to most of GUN's material and arsenal, allowing Passer to use whatever resources he had to make his job done. However, after Eggman started to attack Station Square, he was pushed to his limits. He became paranoid and obsessed with his job and country, certain that Eggman could never be trusted and that Sonic was equally despicable, which was exactly what made him lose his job. And when Sonic decided to help Eggman escape his attack, Passer blindly accused the hedgehog of being a traitor from the beginning and attacked him as well, not even hesitating to give his orders. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Humans